Harvard
by RyeBreadQueen
Summary: This is a little one-shot I put together about Jamie getting his letter from Harvard. Little bit of arguing, not exactly a happy ending. Read and review!


**Author's Note: Hey so I decided to write a one-shot while thinking of ideas for my whump story and this idea came into my head. I'd like ideas for my whump story because I am essentially not very creative and yeah I just kinda go with the flow. I wrote this because I think you deserved something since my last update took so long. I think this will end up being a series but we'll see. Anyway I hope you enjoy this cute little thing I decided to stir up. I shall see you at the bottom of the page children.**

Nineteen year old Jamison Reagan sat in his room, staring out the window. It was black Friday, the day after Thanksgiving, and the whole family had decided to stay at the house, as the kids had a long weekend. But Jamie had been preoccupied, thinking intensely. Watching the mailbox every hour of every day.

The kids were all out with Henry, he had taken them to sit in store parking lot and watch the people. Jack was still too young to interpret though.

He had been waiting, rather impatiently for a letter. He had applied to Harvard two months ago, and he still hadn't heard back. He assumed that it was bad news, he never thought he could get in, regardless of his valedictorian graduation from high school and intense club and volunteering history. The only sibling who knew was his sister Erin, who had been eccentric that her baby brother had followed her footsteps into law. He didn't want to let anyone else know because he knew how his family would react. They all wanted him to be a cop, not a lawyer.

When he had told his dad, he had expected his father to be angry. But his dad asked him why he was doing this. For himself or for his mother? Jamie didn't have an answer. But Frank told him that he was still proud of him, no matter what,

Little did he know that his life would change forever in the period of time it takes to read a letter. He saw the mail truck stop in front of their mailbox and immediately bolted down the stairs "Mail's here! I'll get it." Jamie ran out of the house and down to the mailbox. The sudden nervousness and speed confused his two brothers, but Erin just smiled. All three of them went into the kitchen. He opened it and grabbed the stack of envelopes that arrived. He went back in the house and flipped through the letters. He froze.

There it was, a letter with his name on it. The Harvard logo, a red shield in the corner. He dropped the other letters and nearly fell over, leaning against the wall. "Erin!" He called frantically, wanting her to be the first to know if she had to be disappointed, not wanting her to hear bad news from anyone else, not that he would tell them if it was bad news.

Erin came rushing into the room, expecting there to be an injury or issue of some sort. She raised her eyebrows at her baby brother in question. That's when she saw the letter. She looked at her brother expectantly. Jamie just nodded.

Erin walked over to her brother and grabbed her shoulders "Jamie. You know how proud of you I am no matter whether you get in or not. You're my brother, and I will always love you, regardless of what school you get into. If you want, I'll read it for you." Jamie nodded

Erin carefully opened the envelope and began reading out loud, but in a whisper "Dear Mr. Jamison Reagan…oh my god. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Harvard University's law program. You have also been selected to graduate early along with one hundred other students due to your excelling academic and personal record. Oh my god. JAMIE!" She nearly made her younger brother fall over from hugging him so tightly.

Jamie froze. Fear came first, then shock, then excitement. He didn't know what to do or say or think. He was just happy. He got into Harvard. The first in his family to be accepted into an Ivy League school. He gripped his sister tightly and squeezed the letter tightly in his hands, wanting to never let it go.

Linda came in next. She read the letter and joined in the hug. She was proud of Jamie, as she had come to love his as her own brother.

Joe and Danny heard the raucous and came in to see what was happening. They saw Erin squeezing Jamie while sobbing, and their kid brother hugging back, clutching a piece of paper tightly in his hand.

"What's this all about?" Danny asked, snatching the paper from Jamie's hand. The two older brothers began to read. By the time they were done, Danny's face was red and Joe's was full of pride. "Oh my god Jamers! I'm so proud of you!" Joe rushed forward and hugged his younger brother.

Danny, however, wasn't that pleased. "How could you do this? I thought you wanted to be a cop Jamie? How could you do this without telling us? Law? C'mon Jamie. I thought this was a joke. Do you really think you'd be that good of a lawyer?" Danny spat.

Jamie's stomach sank. He knew he wanted to be a cop inside, but his mom never wanted him to be one, so she had steered him towards law. He had hoped that his family would be happy for him, and it seemed like Erin was the only one who was. Joe was excited, but he could see the strain in his face.

"I-"Jamie started, but was cut off.

"No Jamie no. Just don't. How could you… god I can't believe this. All your life. Why do you have be such- such a disappointment!" Danny yelled, immediately regretting his words.

Jamie widened his eyes, an expression of hurt spreading clearly across his face. "Well then. If I'm such a disappointment to you all I'll just leave!" He yelled back, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Both Erin and Linda were so shocked by Danny's behaviour, they both just simply left the room. It was a good thing Frank hadn't been home at the time.

Danny started after him but Joe stopped him "No Danny. Let him be. Let him do what he wants to do. He needs some time to cool down and you're not going to help.

Danny nodded. That's exactly what he did. Little did he know that it would only make their relationship worse.

 **Author's Note: So there's that sweet little on me-shot for ya. I may or may not write a sequel, I'll decide that when the time comes. This is mainly because it took me so long to update my whump story, and I thought you deserved something. Anyway, please review, I'd appreciate it much. Until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
